Challenge Responce: Ferrets
by PhantomMouse1115
Summary: Challenge from JuneLuxray: ferrets. Danny is changed into a ferret, what could possibly go wrong? A lot of people  ferrets  go falling down stairs in this one!


**I don't own DP. This is a challenge responce to the word: ferrets: from JuneLuxray. She just up and said, Ferrets, told me to make what I could of it, and so I did! Hope you enjoy this JuneLuxray and everyone else who reads it!**

* * *

Response to Challenge: Ferrets

Tucker Foley and Sam Manson looked down at the very small, very furry, and _very _angry black and white ferret before them. Tucker was fighting to hold in laughter, but the ferrety glare he was getting wasn't helping at all, while Sam was trying to work out how they had ended up with a ferret instead of their best friend the first place.

The ferret in question squeaked angrily, stomping a small paw on the ground as he snapped at Tucker's boots.

"Alright man, don't get your whiskers in a twist!" Tucker said, earning himself more snaps from the ferret.

"Stop it Tucker! We have to figure out how to get Danny back to normal!" Sam said with a growl, angrily knocking her friend's cap off as he began to laugh again.

_"It's all the fruitloop's fault!" _Danny the ferret tried to scream, but it came out in a series of squeaks and chirps.

"What?" both of his friends said simultaneously, and the small ferret brought a hand to his snout in what they (sort of) recognized as a face-palm.

"Come on, let's see if there's anything in the lab." Sam suggested, carefully reaching down and lifting her friend up into the air as they made their way down the steps.

Something inside Danny's brain snapped as Sam picked him up, whether it was his new ferret mind or something else, but he instantly knew that he _did not like _being held.

"Ow! Danny, stop it!" Sam yelped as Danny began to hysterically claw at her trap like hands, desperately trying to get free, Sam clamped down harder on the frightened animal.

"What's wrong?" Tucker asked, turning around to view the commotion.

"I don't-ow- know, Danny is just-ow-freaking out! OW!"

Danny leapt from her hands the instant he had bitten down, landing and stumbling for a moment before racing off as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"Tucker, catch him!" Sam yelled, as she herself abandoned her bleeding finger and dove towards the animal.

Tucker spun frantically, pulling his cap off his head in an attempt to trap Danny beneath it, but the ferret only let out a frightened squeak and plowed down the steps, heading to the-conveniently (note sarcasm)- opened front door.

"Gah!" Tucker cried as he went tumbling down the steps as well, nearly flattening his friend but successfully blocking the way to the door. The ferret frantically began to climb up over him, freedom right in front of him…

"Gotcha!"

Red fabric closed around him, and Danny could swear he was doing a ferret's equivalent of hyperventilating.

Suddenly, loud voices began to boom from everywhere at once, and this only made Danny fight more against the hat he was trapped in.

"Sam! I got him!"

"Get him to the lab, now!"

"Come on!"

Thudding sounds, were they going up or down steps? What were these humans going to do to him? Would they put him in a cage, would they dissect him? Something about the idea of dissection seemed oddly familiar to the ferret, but familiar in a frightening way, as if he didn't want to be dissected. _'No one wants to be dissected.' _The ferret managed to think in his panic hazy mind.

"Hurry, maybe there's something here that can help, if there's not…" the sentence stayed open, making the ferret began to shake in fear.

"Hey, if Vlad did this, maybe he can undo it!"

"Tucker, I doubt Vlad would willingly return Danny to normal."

"Keyword, willingly."

"Hmmm…."

The ferret scratched at the fabric again, not having a clue what the humans were talking about, but having a feeling it was about him.

"Come on; let's get in the Specter Speeder."

"Can I drive?"

"No, you can hold Danny."

"Dang it…"

Something roared to life, and Danny froze, his whiskers twitching as his small eyes widened twice their size. They were taking him somewhere, they were taking him far away, he just knew it! They were going to dump him in the desert with nothing to eat or drink, and then he'd be dead!

"Would Vlad be in Colorado, Wisconsin, or Amity Park?"

"I don't know Tucker; get out the Boomerang or something!"

"That only works on Danny."

"Then I guess we go from nearest to farthest!"

"Road trip!"

"Shut it Tucker!"

"Awwww."

What were they talking about? Road trips… it also seemed familiar to the ferret. Images of high rock walls and house shaped tents popped into his mind, and he shook his head quickly.

After what seemed like hours they were stopping, the humans pulling Danny with them as they walked to something the ferret could not see through the red. There was a loud knocking, and then something opened.

"Fix this, or we'll reveal both your secrets. Danny's parents will accept him but you'll be an outcast." Sam snarled, pulling the hat from Tucker's hands and opening it just enough to show the ferret inside. Vlad smirked.

"I see Daniel got my little gift."

"Fix it!" Sam snapped, shaking the small ferret which shrieked in fear.

Vlad chuckled darkly. "After all the trouble I went to? I think not."

"We'll reveal your secrets!" Tucker repeated.

"An empty threat, could you really bring yourself to do that to your friend?" Vlad said, his lips curling back in an almost animalistic sneer. "Now remove yourself from my property." He hissed, eyes flashing red.

"No."

"My, you really are stubborn girl, no wonder Daniel fancies you. Now, if you know what is good for you, leave." Vlad said.

"Not without Danny returned to normal!" Sam snapped, not noticing Tucker sneak in behind Vlad as he and the Goth girl were stuck in a staring match.

"Okay, antidote… lets see." Tucker whispered to himself once he was a safe distance away from Sam and Vlad. He at once ran to the library, where Danny had told them the older half ghost's secret lab was. Carefully reaching up, Tucker pulled down on one of the golden football statues, revealing a long curved stairway that looked as if they were leading to a dungeon.

"Creeeeeeeepy." Tucker mused, nearly flying down the steps before beginning to search every box and computer there for something that could change Danny back. Tucker was quickly becoming fearful, as more time passed and he couldn't find anything… until he came across a small laptop.

"Okay, password…" the tech loving teen typed in _Maddie Masters_ and the computer unlocked, "Eww, I dunno if I should tell Danny about that or not!" he said, before downloading all the 'evil master plan' files and leaving a small gift.

"TUCKER, RUN!"

_'Oh crud.' _Tucker thought, leaping from the chair and stashing his PDA in his pocket, he made a mad dash for the steps, only just beginning to climb them before Plasmius phased from the walls.

"You brat! I should turn you into a ferret as well!" Vlad yelled, chasing after Tucker as he dove for the door, where somehow Sam had managed to bring the Speeder up to. Vlad chased after them, and Sam slammed her fist on a button.

A green shield popped to life around the vehicle, and Vlad halted as Tucker rolled through to safety.

Vlad snarled and growled, throwing beams against the shield as the Speeder hummed away, Tucker waving the antidote happily and Sam smiling much to brightly for a Goth.

"Yes! That was great Tucker! Ya hear that Danny? You're gonna be back to normal soon!" Sam said happily to the ferret in the red hat, which snuffed back at her and cocked its tiny head.

And once they returned to the Fenton Household, the two friends wasted no time in creating the antidote and spraying it over a very irritated ferret.

In no time at all, their friend was on all fours, and blinking owlishly at them with wide blue eyes. Suddenly, he gave a yelp, sprung up, and shook his head violently.

"What happened? And why do I get the feeling I know what Tucker's hat smells like?" Danny mumbled.

"Vlad turned you into a ferret and we had to trap you there." Sam deadpanned, making Danny pale.

"And you tried to bite us!" Tucker exclaimed, before Sam quickly pulled his hat over his eyes.

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry guys!" Danny gushed, immediately spying the bandage that had been hastily wrapped around Sam's finger.

"Its fine Danny, plus, it wasn't your fault. It was Vlad." Sam said as she saw where he was looking.

Danny's eyes flared green, and he made a motion as if to transform, but Tucker quickly put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I already left the dear fruit loop a little surprise." Tucker said with an evil smirk, surprising both his friends.

* * *

In a large mansion on the outskirts of Amity Park, a fluffy white ferret with glowing red eyes was stomping around, squeaking angrily, before tumbling down the steps.


End file.
